Bond, James Bond
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Tony's world alters at a crime scene, when his own existence suddenly connects to that of a toddler. This is part of my Here and Now series.
1. Exposition

Exposition

The unexpected explosion knocked them off the porch, and Tony rolled to the side and shouted for Tim. The instant the debris settled he jumped to his feet and raced to the opposite side of what remained of the home.

This whole housecall had turned into an unpredicted nightmare.

In opposition to current events, the day had begun routinely at NCIS headquarters. Within an hour after the start of the workday, Tony, Ziva, and Tim's fearless leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had summoned them into MTAC to join a live video conference.

Evidence, surveillance, and investigative techniques had proven that a homegrown terrorist, Joey Dowdy, living undercover in Arlington, had strategized to bomb a naval submarine.

Further, background intelligence agents discovered that Joey worked as a security guard at one of D.C.'s shopping malls. The wife had separated from him and taken their little boy to stay at a friend's, but luckily, the investigators had gotten an address.

Half an hour later Gibbs issued orders and divvyed assignments. He and Ziva would track down and bring Dowdy's estranged wife in for questioning, while Tony and Tim would utilize the warrant Gibbs had procured to search the Dowdy home before Dowdy got off of work.

Things had not gone as planned, however. In fact, they could not have turned worse.

The Dowdy home required a short commute, since it was a bit outside of Washington, off in a more rural, undeveloped area.

Trailers and a few wooden dwellings dotted their route, not in set neighborhoods, but with each a half mile or more from the other.

Pulling into the dirt and gravel drive Tony glanced in different directions and observed, "You can barely see the closest neighbor from here."

Tim agreed, and as they got out of the car pointed, "Look, the curtains are drawn and I see absolutely no sign of life. Dowdy is secretive, all right, reclusive."

The house, a battered wooden structure, had seen better days. The screen door hung from its hinges, doing little to protect the heavy front door. Shutters hung precariously from the two windows facing the road.

Moving from the car to the rickety porch Tony stiffened and motioned Tim to stop.

"What's wrong, Dinozzo? It looks clear. Is your spidey sense telling you something?"

"Look around you. The guy has a kid, a toddler. Do you see any toys outside? A swing? A wagon?" Tony turned from side to side, surveying the surrounding area.

"No, but remember that Dowdy and the wife separated, and the kid went with mom when she left."

"Still," Tony glanced back towards the drive, "still it feels hinky."

Drawing his weapon, he motioned McGee to knock on the front door. McGee did, then banged louder as Tony called out that they were NCIS.

No one responded, so Tony stepped back.

Someone moved inside, though, and the curtain at the front window fluttered.

A gunshot rang out and whizzed between the two agents, who instantly flung themselves onto the porch as a swift volley of bullets followed. Tony motioned Tim that he was advancing to the back of the house and signaled that he wanted Tim to slide off the porch and take cover by the cars.

It happened at that exact moment, an explosion so violent that it threw the two agents off of the porch and into the dirt of the yard.

Trying to focus though the debris, Tony yelled for Tim but got no answer from him. Heart pounding, he raced around the side of the still smoking home, frantic to locate his teammate.

The bomb had packed a punch, and had decimated almost half of the residence.

He skidded to a stop towards the rear of the home where Tim lay sprawled on his back in the dirt, hands out in obvious surrender.

Above him, Joey Dowdy stood with a gun aimed at Tim's forehead.

Tony sized up the situation and hurried to control his gasping breaths so that he could speak clearly. "Joey, man, get that gun out of my partner's face, ok? I'm Tony…"

"Shut up!" Dowdy screamed in reply, waving the gun around for emphasis before pointing it back at Tim. "Shut up! He's a dead man!"

"Whoa, now-" Tony moved carefully towards him, trying to redirect his focus away from Tim. "You don't want to shoot anybody, man, and that guy's my partner."

Dowdy loosened his grip on the gun, then quickly tightened it again. "I don't want NCIS on my property, understand? I didn't tell you that you could come up my drive or walk on my porch! I shoot intruders!"

Tony prayed quickly for guidance, aware that he was dealing with a man who was not just a terrorist, but one who had lost his grasp of reality. What was left of Dowdy's house stood in front of him smoking and smoldering, and yet he stayed fixated upon McGee.

Tony licked his lips and glanced at McGee. Tim returned the gaze, silently begging his partner to help him.

The senior field agent spoke firmly. "Hey, Joey, look. This whole deal was not supposed to upset you. You have to forgive my partner, though. He doesn't have the best social skills, if you know what I mean."

Dowdy glanced down at Tim and frowned, then back at Tony.

Tim regarded Tony with bewilderment, and Tony could see from his teammate's expression that he fought panic.

"I'll take responsibility for his conduct, though. I'm the senior agent, and I should have kept him in line," Tony continued. "This is my bad."

"You got that!" Dowdy yelled, satisfied that the agent agreed with his version of reality. "He needs to get off my land right now and he had better stay off my porch!"

"Right you are," Tony assured him and pointed at McGee. He changed his tone to an angry one and ordered loudly, "Get up and get back in the vehicle, McGee. Next time I tell you to stay off a man's porch you had better do it! As it stands now, you've got a reprimand coming."

Not daring to push his luck McGee slid sideways and clambered to his knees. Tony's ploy evidently had worked.

Joey Dowdy nodded in approval, and lowered his gun to order emphatically, "Get yourself off my land."

McGee stood, turned, and hurriedly made his way towards the house front.

Tony closely watched Dowdy, who began muttering to himself the second he saw Tim retreat. "Just like my woman- no idea where his place is or who calls the shots around here."

Dowdy stalked to the back porch steps, one of the few house fixtures which had withstood the explosion.

A terrifying scenario suddenly entered Tony's mind and he called out frantically, "Joey, where is the woman- your woman? Where's your kid, Joey?"

"Shot," he replied so quickly that at first, Tony thought he had misheard him. "Shot, that's what. I didn't need them any more."

He stumbled against the porch rail and then waved the gun emphatically at Tony. "You, too, get out of here. I don't want you on my property either. Get out of here now and head back wherever it is you live."

A movement from the splintered back door caught Tony's eye at the same time that it did Joey's. The unbalanced man wheeled, his rage rising as his baby toddled out from the debris of his home clad only in a diaper, sobbing, and covered in blood.

Joey turned on him, screaming so hard that spit flew from his mouth. "Whatcha doing, Boy? I thought you and your mama were in Heaven!"

With that pronouncement, he raised the gun and took aim at the screaming child.


	2. Setting

Setting

Realizing what he planned Tony yelled for him to stop as he vaulted onto the porch, knocking into Joey's gun arm as he slammed into him.

They went down together, and Tony yelled frantically for McGee as he felt Dowdy's body relax beneath him. He pinned him until he felt positively that Dowdy was not currently a threat to the child.

Within seconds Tony pulled himself off of the unconscious killer and shakily wiped his mouth. Regarding McGee, he jabbed a finger towards Dowdy and spoke carefully. "Cuff this sick dirtbag, Tim!"

He swiveled to check the porch and relief swept over him. The baby crouched under a porch chair, still alive, his wails cutting through the sudden serenity.

He was alive.

Despite two attempts upon his life, he was alive.

Tony made his way softly towards him and knelt down at the chair. Gently, he extricated the little fellow a couple of inches at a time, and when he finally had him free the toddler grabbed Tony desperately around the neck and sobbed into the agent's collar, his little body shaking violently.

Dinozzo carefully rose to his feet with both of his arms wrapped securely around the baby, trying to regain his composure and take stock of the situation.

He felt a flood of wet soak his chest but could not tell if it came from the baby's blood or from a leaking diaper. He needed to check him for injuries but the child had a stranglehold on him.

Tony's heart broke a little more as the small body shuddered almost convulsively against him. Kissing the top of the child's head he maneuvered his suit jacket around to cover the tiny body and murmured, "I have you, my little super boy."

Sirens in the distance signaled reinforcements were on their way to the bomb site.

Spying the baby and Tony, Tim regarded his teammate sympathetically, and silently pointed towards the car where he had secured Dowdy in the back.

Tony shook his head to indicate that he did not want the baby to see, afraid of the child's obvious terror continuing to torture the little body. He finally seemed to be calming in his rescuer's arms.

Jethro and Ziva alighted from the first car which arrived at the scene.

Gibbs spied Tony covered in blood and raced to his agent, quickly checking him for injuries. Once satisfied, he stepped back and motioned for Tony to speak.

Dinozzo tersely relayed the sit rep as the two NCIS agents watched the prisoner transported from the scene by another wave of agents.

The bomb squad made its way into what remained of the ruined house.

Tony positioned himself away from the main activity and Jethro jogged over to consult with the groups of officers who pulled into the yard.

Minutes later he turned his body in a semi-circle to shield the baby from seeing his mother brought out on a stretcher, fatal gunshots apparent to her heart and to her head.

Tony shook his head at the blond curls that framed her face. They matched the ones of the baby he held.

The medics approached and reached up for the child, trying to assess the boy's injuries. Pandemonium thwarted them instead. Any attempt to take the baby away from Tony proved an utter failure, however, with the toddler lapsing back into hysterical sobs and grabbing frantically to hold onto his savior any time an effort was made.

Gibbs joined them again in time to witness the latest endeavor to separate the boy from the man. Clenching his jaw, he turned to the EMTs. "Stop a couple of minutes and give Dinozzo a chance to act. Let him calm the baby. If worse comes to worst, we've got our Medical Examiner en route. He can check him for injuries."

He nodded to Tony, an inexplicable expression on his face and his eyes crinkling at the sight of the baby's distress.

Understanding what his boss wanted, Tony took a seat on the hood of the nearest car and spoke soothingly to the baby, telling him repeatedly what a big boy he was and how smart he was. He rubbed the child's downy hair and tear streaked face, and kissed him gently on his soft head, assuring him that he would keep him safe.

Finally he repositioned the child so that his tiny body leaned sideways against Tony. He had stopped crying, but his breath came in shuddering gulps still.

The agent pointed towards the road. "See that truck, Big Boy? That's Dr. Ducky coming in his van. He wants to check your muscles and make sure you are as strong as I think you are."

The child did not say anything, but kept one hand fisted around the back of Tony's filthy shirt, making sure that he was not separated from the agent.

Snuggling into Tony, he stuck a thumb in his mouth as he watched Dr. Mallard disembark from the van.

Jethro crossed the yard and met Ducky to fill him in on the situation as they walked over to Tony and the child, then watched as Dr. Mallard performed his magic. Between the good doctor and Tony, five minutes later the older man pronounced the toddler physically unscathed. The blood covering the little body evidently came from his mother, and from a long scrape across his arm where a bullet had grazed him.

Apparently his father's attempt to shoot him had failed.

The witnesses breathed a collective sigh of relief, grinning in relief at the baby's narrow escape.

"Let's get out of here," Tim suggested as he made his way to the group. "Bomb squad said they don't need us anymore, and Boss, I did what you said and told DFACS to pick the kid up at your house."

Gibbs scrutinized Tony. "You okay, Dinozzo?"

Tony nodded that he was and stood up, cradling the baby against him.

"Ok, take him to the house. The little fellow needs you right now and not the rest of us. McGee can drive you. Let me just go finish the paperwork at NCIS and I will join you in an hour or so, as soon as I can."

McGee nodded his agreement with the plan, then snapped his fingers. "Hold on, I saw a car seat in one of the vehicles out front."

He jogged off and located the seat from a car that must have belonged to the newly killed mom, then quickly installed it in the agency sedan.

One of the investigators approached Gibbs, who stood with a group of investigators, and softly explained, "Hey, I thought you would want to know the kid's status. The bomb went off in what must have been the little boy's room. He has nothing to take with him- no clothes, no toys, no nothing."

Another officer overheard. "Hold on, I think I might can help with that. Can you wait just five more minutes before you go?" He looked at Tony for agreement, and Dinozzo nodded.

Immediately the officer whipped out his cell phone and placed a call. He grinned when he finished. "I called my little sister, Karly. She lives about five miles from here and she's heading this way as we speak. She has a toddler herself."

In no time the sister arrived, a child astride her hip, and handed over a hastily packed diaper bag. Karly brushed off the thanks of the agents and bit her lip as she regarded the child. "Just take good care of him, huh?"


	3. Perspective

Perspective

Half an hour later Tony wearily carried his new friend into the House of Gibbs.

Tim followed behind and left the diaper bag and car seat after promising to return as soon as he could.

The baby was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. He had spent the drive clutching Tony over the car seat restraints, desperate to get out and back into the safety of the agent's arms.

Tony made his way into the kitchen and pulled out the orange juice, then poured some into a coffee cup and helped the baby to drink. He gulped the liquid greedily, and Tony filled the cup again and let him drink until he seemed satisfied.

Checking the refrigerator again, he found the leftover butterscotch pudding Gibbs, Abby, and he had eaten for dessert the night before.

The baby polished off the remainder and then gave Tony a small grin, showing off several tiny teeth. A replica of his mother, his blond hair curled over his cherubic face, and his brown eyes regarded Tony thoughtfully.

The agent grinned back, and used his forefinger to wipe the remains of pudding off of the little one's chin. "You are one little survivor, butterscotch baby. You remind me of one of my all time favorite movie supermen, Bond- James Bond!"

The last part was uttered so dramatically that the child laughed out loud.

Delighted at the unexpected response, Tony pointed at him. "Come on, Bond, James Bond! I have to change out of this shirt, and we need to see about cleaning you."

The baby giggled again and Tony slipped him onto his shoulders. Grabbing the diaper bag, he jogged them upstairs, where he swung the little one onto his bed. The baby immediately flipped over, laughing delightedly.

Tony began rummaging through the bag. "A diaper bag hides a great spy's secret arsenal, as we well know. Aha, Bond, look here at the clean diapers packed for your comfort! Ooh, some disguises, too, have found their way inside, shirts and shorts and pajamas. Let's slide you in the bathtub and return you to your stunning, debonair self."

The baby stood and threw himself at Tony, who grabbed him and tickled him softly.

Finally he set the boy on the floor and spoke seriously. "Hold on, James Bond. My shirt is absolutely filthy, but I can not leave you to shower right now. We'll simply have to wait for reinforcements. Let's just settle for getting my shirt changed, and then we'll get you bathed and devilishly handsome so that we match. How about that?"

A minute later he sported a clean shirt and left the blood stained one he had discarded on top of the dresser. He wasn't positive if it would need to be tested for evidence. Carrying the baby, he set him down in the bathroom he and Abby shared, and as he filled the tub he chatted with his content listener. "Take a look at all these potions Abby has at the tub, girly girl shampoos and body wash. It's unbelievable, isn't it, Bond?"

The baby took both hands and grabbed Tony's cheeks, then planted a slobbery kiss on him.

That stopped the agent short, and he immediately wrapped his arms protectively around his visitor and held him against him. Finally he pulled back to order, "Bond, James Bond, your mission is bathtime!"

He sat on the floor by the tub and hurriedly bathed and shampooed his visitor, narrating the activity with rundowns of plots from Bond movies. The baby proved cooperative, and after the bath Tony bundled him into a clean towel and dressed him in a red shirt and red and white striped overall shorts.

Tony placed the child on the bed and lay beside him, rubbing his small back and running his hand through his blond curls. He spoke soothingly, a combination of chitchat about James Bond and lines from nursery rhymes. Within a couple of minutes the baby lay sound asleep, dry, clean, full, and with his thumb jammed in his mouth.

Tony waited a couple of minutes before leaving him to straighten the bathroom. He stretched tiredly. It had been both a physically and an emotionally exhausting day.

Returning to check the baby, he lined his bed with pillows to make sure the tyke did not fall off the bed when he woke.

Ten minutes later Gibbs entered the house, and Tony had barely clued him in on the baby's welfare before Ducky and Tim followed. The men gathered in the living room and compared notes.

Ducky drank tea, and Gibbs swilled cups of coffee.

Dowdy had already confessed to the afternoon bomb in his home, the murder of his wife, and plotting to blow up two federal buildings. He had definitely suffered a break with reality, and had been admitted to the mental part of the hospital under armed guard.

The bell rang forty minutes later and Ducky got up to admit Ilena Corbin, a Department of Family and Childrens' Services (DFACS) social worker. She and the NCIS team had encountered each other a few times over the years, usually as she dealt with the offspring of naval service people.

She accepted the cup of coffee Gibbs offered and then sat down to add to what information they had procured.

The baby, she revealed, did not belong to Joey Dowdy. His deceased mother, Adriana, had hooked up with Dowdy when the child was a newborn. His biological father had been killed in an automobile accident the day after he and Adriana discovered they were to be parents.

Ducky nodded in sympathy. "Is there no other family?"

"None here in the States," Ilena replied. "However, we have some sketchy information that mom's sister and brother- in- law both serve as active military. I understand that NCIS is trying to locate them now, right?" she questioned Gibbs.

He nodded.

"So, until then, we will put the little guy in foster care. I have a home ready for him this afternoon. That was no easy feat to arrange, considering this is Friday."

All eyes turned to Tony, who obviously had been taken by surprise that she planned to walk away with the child.

"What's the rush on taking him?" He regarded her with surprise as he perched on the edge of the sofa arm.

"Silas- that's the child's name, Silas Simons, needs someone experienced in toddlers looking after him. He's…." She broke off to check a little notebook in her purse. "He is all of sixteen months old."

The front door opening and then slamming interrupted them, and Abby skidded into the room.

She made a beeline for Tony, throwing her pocketbook on the sofa as she grabbed him. "Hey, are you okay? It scared me to death when I heard you and Timmy were nearly annihilated! Where's that baby you saved from death?"

A sudden yelp from upstairs froze them into silence, but then heartbreaking shrieks followed. The frightened toddler screamed desperately for Tony, "Bond! Bond! Come here, Bond!"

Tony nearly knocked the side table over as he sprinted from the room and up the stairs. Despite his haste, Silas had made it nearly to the landing.

Spying his friend, he stretched out a tiny hand and motioned Tony to him, relief evident as he absorbed the man's appearance. The agent swung him up and held him tightly against him, then pushed him back a bit to wipe some of the tears from the tiny face.

"Stay, Bond," whimpered the baby, resting his head against the agent's chest.

"I will," the man promised, tightening his embrace around the little body. "I am here with you."

Tony carried him down the steps and Abby rushed to take him when they reached the ground floor. The baby tightened his grip and frowning, announced defiantly, "Bond only, Bond only!"

Understanding, Abby nodded and stepped back, and Tony repositioned the child, then wiped his eyes and pointed at the Goth.

"Abby, meet Bond, James Bond," he invited, and the baby laughed softly.

Smiling, she carefully approached and caressed the blond curls, "Spanish blond-"

"James Bond, not Spanish blond," Tony corrected as he led them into the living room.

Abby laughed, touching one of the downy soft curls again. "No, silly, Spanish blond is when someone has blond hair and brown eyes, like James Bond, here."

Tony held the baby at arm's length and raised his eyebrows as he consulted him, "Well, what about that, Bond?"


	4. Climax

Climax

Silas giggled happily, and bestowed smiles upon the adults assembled in the living room.

Tony reclaimed his previous seat on the sofa. He stood the baby on the floor beside him so that he could scrutinize the group and they could see him. The baby hurriedly wedged himself between Tony's knees and placed one of his pudgy hands on each of Tony's strong legs. Secure, he beamed invitingly at the group as he leaned against his hero.

Instantly smitten with the charmer, the adults began making baby conversation with the young child. Though he appeared to enjoy their undivided attention, every couple of minutes he would turn backwards to assure himself that Tony still sat with him.

Ten minutes later Ilena stood and collected her pocketbook before she addressed Tony. "Thanks so much for taking care of him, Agent Dinozzo. You have been an absolute angel today. If you'll just get the things you said have been donated to Silas, I will be taking this little guy on to his foster placement."

Clapping her hands in invitation, she reached for Silas.

Tony leaned forward and placed both arms protectively in front of the tiny boy, who turned back to regard him, sudden fear on his face.

Placing a reassuring hand on the child's back, Tony turned to Gibbs and mouthed, "Boss-"

Instantly, Jethro's steely blue eyes communicated with Tony's shimmering green ones.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Tim straightened his back, and turned expectantly towards Gibbs.

Tony rose from his cushioned seat and swung Silas onto his hip. The child immediately placed one of his hands against Tony's shoulder, "Go, Bond!"

The agent kissed the tip of his nose and reminded him, "You are the Bond, cute boy, Bond, James Bond."

Abby stood, also, but turned her attention to the social worker, instead. "I'll get his things together."

"No," Tony contradicted sharply. "No, do not touch anything. Bond's not going anywhere."

Gibbs got to his feet with that announcement, and Ducky quickly followed.

Realizing that he, alone, remained seated, Tim jumped to his feet and exchanged bewildered glances with Abby.

The social worker made an impatient sound and sighed heavily. "Really, Agent Dinozzo, I do not have time to argue about this. It's already late in the afternoon, and…."

Tony cut her off and offered a shy smile with his response. "There is no argument because he's not going anywhere or with any one else. I will take care of him. He will be my responsibility and in my custody."

The woman dismissed him irritably. "No, Agent Dinozzo, you will not. Not only are you not a foster parent, but you have no one to watch him when you work. You are in law enforcement, and you can not stay home with the child twenty four hours a day."

"He stays with me," Tony contradicted. "He's been through the wringer today, and no one is going to upset him or traumatize him anymore. This child has witnessed the destruction of his world with the death of his mama and does not deserve one more devastating event for the rest of his life. Really, I do not mean to make your job harder, or to personally target you. Call your supervisor, call whomever, but let me assure you that Bond is not leaving."

With that pronouncement, Gibbs raised his eyebrows, yanked out his cell phone, and murmured, "Excuse me," before departing for the kitchen.

Exchanging glances, Tim and Abby followed suit, and only Ducky remained in the room with Tony, the baby, and the social worker.

Rubbing her temples, Ilena changed tactics, speaking softly as she pled. "Agent Dinozzo, I certainly sympathize with your wanting to protect the child, but believe me, I do too. I have enjoyed a career as a social worker for many years, and I can assure you that I will find him a good place."

Gibbs re-entered the room and motioned her to him. Thrusting out his cell he pointed to the phone. "On the other end is the Director of NCIS and he has asked to personally speak to you."

Ilena scowled but took the phone, then she, too, moved out of the room and into the kitchen. She did not bother to keep her voice level down, so the others could hear her argue over the baby's custody as she paced back and forth.

The eavesdroppers watched her movements.

That conversation continued for over ten minutes before she disconnected the call and returned to the living room. She handed the phone back to Gibbs.

"Here," she sputtered, clearly angry the way he had undermined her.

The front door burst open and the sound of running feet followed.

Holding out her arms, little Amira threw herself at Gibbs, who swung her up and kissed her. Laila, her mother, followed, and right behind her, Brinna Palmer, Jimmy Palmer's newlywed.

The door had not even shut from their entrance before Sarah McGee, sister to Tim, slipped into the home.

A flurry of introductions and oohing and aahing over Silas followed.

Finally, Laila looked around and focused upon the social worker. "You are the social worker, yes?"

Sighing, Ilena nodded.

"You are the one who wants to take this baby away from Tony because of his work?"

Again Ilena nodded.

Laila smiled sweetly at her. "Well, I am Laila Franks, and I am the little boy's nanny. I will be babysitting the child on Mondays and Tuesdays while Agent Dinozzo works at NCIS."

Ilena's mouth opened in surprise and her eyes widened at Tony's helper.

Brinna quickly took a position beside Laila and put an arm around her shoulder. Grinning at Doctor Mallard, she added, "Then Wednesday and Thursday he will be under my watch while Tony's at the agency."

"Friday is mine," Sarah volunteered, and added for elaboration, "I don't have class on Fridays, so babysitting will work out great."

Ilena looked from one to the other and her frustration clouded her features.

The assembled onlookers almost felt sorry for her.

However, they stood solemnly, united behind Tony.

Ducky spoke softly, in the soothing tone he reserved for calming stormy waters. "Ilena, my dear, obviously your job has been to provide a safe, loving environment for this child, for little Silas. Thankfully, it has been done now, in quite a spectacular fashion. Naturally, you are welcome to make home visits to satisfy your concerns, or to pop around whenever you like. I can assure you as a physician that this child will be fine until such time as his relatives appear to collect him."

That finished that.

The social worker could think of nothing to counter. A wave of irritation swept over her and she opened her mouth to speak, but then caught a glimpse of the agent with the baby. Tony held the child above him, at arm's length, then swooped him down quickly. Silas laughed, his stomach vibrating with the intensity of his joy.

She looked around the room at the adults so supportive of one man and his decision. Acknowledging that love and goodness surrounded the boy, she resigned herself to the solution.

She capitulated. "Ok, I concede to all of you. Let me say that I think this little fellow is going to have a marvelous time. Thank you, Agent Dinozzo, for stepping up and taking care of the little man."

Five minutes later she bid them good bye, and within an hour, all of the visitors had followed, as well.

Tony, Abby, and Bond sank down on the sofa. Gibbs grinned down at them, then announced, "I'm going to start supper. You have ten minutes, after which I want some help in here."

Tony winked at Abby, "Let's sacrifice Bond as the kitchen helper!"

Hearing his new name set the toddler off into a fit of giggles, but then he took off running through the living room and into the kitchen and back, dimpled baby legs pumping as hard as they could.

Tony slid down on all fours to chase after him, and the child's shrieks of laughter had the adults laughing with him. It warmed them all to see the little guy so happy.


	5. Protagonists

Protagonists

At supper they focused their attention on the toddler, who ate his dinner contentedly sitting on Tony's lap. With each bite Tony offered him he would pretend to consult with the tyke, frowning thoughtfully at each morsel. "Well, should we take some of this, Bond? Though it appears harmless and tasty, secret agents need to retain their automatic suspicion."

In response, the little boy would either open his mouth or shake his head no.

As they ate, they sketched plans for the weekend. Tony opted for a trip to the park the next day which also excited Abby, but Gibbs told them firmly that until they finished their chores the next day, no one would get to go anywhere- no matter how cute and adorable Bond would be.

Baby or no baby, he had no intention of watching them try to slack off of their responsibilities.

The weekend proved a fantastic one. When Bond made it to breakfast the next morning, having crawled backwards down the stairs under Tony's watch, it was to find that he had acquired his own booster seat.

Now he could sit at the table himself. Gibbs had spent the late night hours constructing, sanding, and painting it, along with a tiny rocker the child could use while in the living room.

Tony and Abby spent all Saturday afternoon shopping with Bond, and returned laden with clothes and necessities, besides a multitude of toys.

Abby had enlisted the baby's assistance to help her sweep the kitchen before they departed that morning, and they found a tiny broom and mop when they shopped. Silas squirmed from Tony's arms and delightedly used the kid sized broom to demonstrate his prowess at sweeping the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, the bedroom, and anywhere else he could think to go.

With each adult compliment he would respond with a beaming grin that showcased his tiny white teeth.

Tony, meanwhile, had bought balls, plastic bats, and outdoor sports equipment. So, he could barely contain himself until he could trek outdoors and teach Bond how to ring the toddler basketball goal with his small basketball.

Tony practically chortled with glee when the child caught on quickly and rang several baskets in a row. Scooping the boy up and covering him with kisses, Tony assured him that on the next visit to the store he would procure a real goal and basketball, not the sissy plastic equipment meant for children less advanced than Bond.

Within forty eight hours Silas relaxed a bit towards Jethro and Abby, and would go to them or follow them if instructed. However, if five minutes passed without being able to see Tony he would begin to panic, calling repeatedly for Bond until Tony reappeared. Then he would throw himself into his hero's arms, desperate for Tony's protection and love.

Sunday afternoon and evening they had company join them, as their NCIS friends desired time with Silas, also. He played with Amira, just a few years older, and she held his hand and watched over him like an older sister.

Each adult tried to spend some real one- on- one time with him, and he happily complied, but again, would call desperately for Tony- or dissolve into tears- if the agent strayed too far from him.

Gibbs had agreed that Tony should take the next week as a vacation from work, but insisted that after that, he had to allow the others to step in and watch Silas while Tony rejoined the team.

Tony puffed out his lip in a contrived pout, but had no choice except to agree with the directive.

Privately Ducky and Gibbs agonized together over the emotional beating Tony would take when he had to turn the boy over to the maternal family.

Everyone realized that Tony had not just stepped up to the plate with the child's physical care, but had also given his heart to the toddler.

That the baby reciprocated that love remained undisputed. Tony, or rather his love for Tony, dominated his toddler world.

The hours turned to days, and the days to weeks, and then an entire month passed. However, no news of any real value had been relayed about anyone coming to claim the tyke.

Ilena, the DFACS liaison, privately wanted Silas to stay with Tony as long as possible, and hoped that the child could continue to heal and to thrive under his care. Therefore, she did just the minimal amount to push the search along for relatives after her second visit to the House of Gibbs.

After all, the child had Tony.

Besides, what an incredible thirty days had transpired! Quite a change had come to the House of Gibbs, and quite a transformation to that adorable little fellow.

Late one Wednesday afternoon Gibbs and Tony failed to make it home until nearly suppertime. They had spent hours mired in an out of town case, investigating how two lieutenants had vanished into thin air.

Abby picked up the toddler after work instead of Tony, therefore, and evidently had begun supper.

Tony sniffed appreciatively as he entered and murmured to Gibbs, "Good, it smells like gumbo tonight. I do love Baby Girl's Southern roots!"

Then crouching down and clapping his hands loudly he called out, "Bond, James Bond! MI6 demands your presence!"

Gales of laughter provided the answer and a whirlwind skidded from the kitchen and bounded into Tony's arms. Trying to kiss his hero while at the same time Tony lifted him and turned him upside down, the little boy babbled with contentment. "Bond, I missed you! I said bye at Amira's house. Where did Bond go?"

Tony brought him against him and nuzzled him, "I missed you too, my secret agent boy, but I had to work late. What did you do today?"

Sliding him to his hip Tony waited for the volley of words to follow. Under Tony's tutelage the little boy had turned into a chatterbox, one who expected his audience to pay rapt attention to him when he spoke. Should anyone stray, or appear inattentive, he would put one small hand against his listener's chin and order seriously, "Sit rep! Sit rep!"

Tonight, though, Tony listened indulgently and they went together to wash their hands for supper.

The baby ate voraciously, as he did these days, and Gibbs could not resist a smirk, "He's Dinozzo's all right. Look at that appetite."

Pointing a forefinger at the child he added, "Your name should be Little Tony-"

"Bond, James Bond," the toddler corrected, fishing a piece of okra from his bowl and putting it onto his spoon.

"You are so right," Abby beamed at him, then turned to Tony. "Hey, Laila said to tell you that today they went to get ice cream cones and your Silas evidently liked the cute cashier."

"How could she tell?" Jethro asked, then sipped another mouthful of gumbo.

"Because," Abby bestowed an accusing glance on Tony, "Laila said Little Man here winked dramatically at the cashier and called her Honey."

Tony burst into laughter and leaned over to pinch the child's cheeks. "I am proud, proud, proud of you, Bond! You already have those crucial ladykiller instincts!"

His protégé grinned, showing his tiny teeth, but quickly scowled in annoyance when Gibbs leaned over to wipe his mouth. He tried to turn away but Jethro placed one hand on the back of his head and held him steady.

After he cleaned him he leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You know lots of things to say now, James Bond."

That he did, and the truth of the matter was that his arrival had transformed all of them, not just Tony. They had begun to prioritize, and to enjoy the little things so often taken for granted. Approaching the world through the baby's perspective had softened them.

Most of all, though, they had fallen in love with him and could not imagine the House of Gibbs without him in it with them.

Wonderful as his existence and place in his home was, Gibbs continued to agonize over the devastation Bond's eventual departure would wreak over his senior field agent. It would absolutely destroy the man.


	6. Action

Action

After the baby's supper and bath the adults took turns playing with him while Tony loaded yet another Bond flick into the dvd player.

Spying Sean Connery's face appear on the television screen, the child squealed, "James Bond! James Bond!" before climbing hurriedly into Tony's lap.

Settling contentedly, he popped a thumb into his mouth and relaxed.

Holding him, Tony stroked his hair, and cheek, then his back.

Half an hour later, Tony carried him, sound asleep, to bed. After tucking him into the covers he stood a couple of minutes and just gazed down at the little boy. He adored Bond. The little boy had become the focal point of his life.

When the agent returned he grinned conspiratorially at the other two before gathering up the scattered toys and books and dropping them into the toy box Gibbs had constructed for the child.

During the days the little boy stayed with Sarah McGee she and he "studied" their books, and he now amassed a collection of little golden books and classics. Silas especially loved the ones featuring trains or planes the most, and frequently made his way into some adult lap and ordered that person to read to him.

In addition to honing his reading skills, Brinna had taught him several songs, and he sang gleefully and enthusiastically, and usually insisted that others join him. She had seen to it that he had a toy xylophone, a toy drum, and a toy piano, and babysat him while she practiced singing or playing herself.

On the other hand, Laila had made it her mission to teach Bond manners, and now his vocabulary routinely highlighted _please_ and _thank you_, besides his favorite sentence opener, "Let me help, please." He also graciously instructed others to go first, and as she had tutored, now demanded everyone at the table clasp hands for the blessings spoken at meals.

Abby oversaw his wardrobe, and her taste had begun to influence his fashion sense. The toddler had insisted Tony put back two outfits the morning before because he insisted he had to look retro.

Bewildered, Dinozzo finally stepped back and exclaimed, "Which of your clothes are retro, then, Bond?"

Silas pointed impatiently to the items of apparel he needed.

The week before, he had grabbed his toy watch and insisted he needed bling to add to his outfit that day.

Gibbs, for his part, had decided the little one needed a kid's construction workbench complete with tools, and had managed to create one conveniently right next to his in the basement. There the little boy would happily bang away at scraps of wood until he began to miss Tony, but with each visit downstairs he stayed a bit longer.

When he had enough he would simply stop, set down his tools, and march to the stairs to reunite with Tony. Half crawling and half climbing up the wooden basement steps he would pause mid way and peep down to reassure Jethro, "Bond needs Bond, James Bond."

It amused all of the adults in the baby's life to no end that Silas referred to both himself and Tony as Bond.

Tony constituted the center of that little fellow's world, and his face would light up with unrestrained joy the moment the man appeared. He loved him unconditionally, and Tony reciprocated by making sure that the child felt loved and secure every second of the day.

On the opposite side of the coin, Tony's own love for the child knew no bounds. He planned every minute of his life with little Silas in mind.

The social worker, Ilena, had conducted several visits at the House of Gibbs, more than actually necessary for a foster placement.

She, however, could not resist just popping by to watch the child thrive. That he led an adored, incredible existence warmed her heart, and her admiration for Tony intensified with each visit.

So it was with a heavy heart that she broke the news that Silas's aunt had been issued leave to fly to the United States to collect the child. Apparently, her plan was to stay for a couple of days to make sure that paperwork for formal adoption had been filed. Though her blood relative, and the child's only living family, it still appeared prudent to legally take custody of the toddler.

Ilena delivered this news while they drank coffee in the living room. Abby sucked in her breath at the update and tears sprang to her eyes.

Gibbs immediately turned to regard his protégé, and shook his head in resignation.

Tony, holding Silas on his lap while the little boy "read" his story book to his stuffed bear, leaned down and kissed the top of his head. The little boy, in a red and white striped shirt and red overalls, smiled back at him.

Brushing back the child's bangs, Tony responded, "No, he's going nowhere."

"Tony," Gibbs began, shaking his head.

"No, Boss, no-" he interrupted. "Bond goes nowhere. He lives here now, with us, with me, and I love him. I will adopt him instead."

"Believe me, I wish that could happen, but she is the legal family member," Ilena explained.

"Do I care?" Tony demanded, helping Silas to crawl off of his lap. He watched the baby run into the kitchen to grab his sippie cup of juice from the tiny table Abby had bought for him.

Returning, he held his cup out for inspection and grinned at the social worker. "Bond is thirsty."

Taking a huge swallow, he handed the cup to Tony, who set it beside him and regarded Ilena defiantly. "He belongs with me. I don't care one thing about the aunt. What I do care about is that he has a life here and that he is protected and loved."

Hearing the upset in Tony's voice the tyke clambered back into his lap, and as Tony embraced him, the little boy kissed Tony's cheek with a decisive smack, "Bond loves Bond."

Ilena's heart broke at the pronouncement and the picture before her.

Sometimes, her job was just unfair.

She looked to Gibbs for appeal.

The news had shaken him, and he had remained focused on Tony, worried about his protégé's response.

Yet, he understood the law, and right and wrong. Clearing his throat he spoke, "Tony, this is not a debate. The child has to go with this aunt, no matter how much you want to keep him."

"Where has she been, then?" Tony demanded angrily. "He's been through the wringer and she can't be located, but as soon as he's settled and happy, she comes to destroy our world!"

"No," Gibbs contradicted, "now you know that is not fair. You have enough experience with NCIS to understand how our military operates. She was on a mission and could not just up and go. She is coming now, though."

"Let her come," Tony spit out towards the social worker. "Let her come and then you just explain that she has to go. She is not taking my boy."

Tony stood up, cradling the child to him.

Gibbs stood as well and ordered, "Sit down, Anthony- now."

Not waiting for him to obey he turned to Abby, "Take Bond into another room."

The goth reached for the boy, who immediately began to protest, wrapping his arms tightly around Tony's neck, "Bond only! Bond only!"

Tony soothed him, "Go now and start your bath, ok? You can have some bubbles and then put on your fireman pajamas. When you come back to me we will read your zoo book."

Frowning, Bond nevertheless allowed Tony to hand him off to Abby.


	7. Cast

Cast

The adults waited until they disappeared up the stairs before resuming the explosive conversation.

Ilena stood slowly and crossed the room to Tony, then placed a hand on his arm and smiled shyly. "I wish I could clone you, Agent Tony Dinozzo. You have set this child onto the road of life with so much love and encouragement. My position often does not allow me to glimpse such absolute joy in a household. I can not tell you how much I appreciate you, and the difference that you have made in that boy's life. Your impact will follow him throughout his life- all of his life."

Tony clenched his jaw. "He's staying with me. I want him."

She reached up to touch his cheek. "I would love to say that could happen, but he has family, and they are ready to take him. I am so sorry."

"Let's take it to court, then," Tony insisted.

"That's not a good idea, Agent Dinozzo."

Gibbs spoke as he, too, stood. "Tony, we will do that, if you want to fight for custody. I will back you, and NCIS will, too."

"I don't," Ilena interrupted.

"Let me continue," Gibbs replied. "We will back you, Tony, but only after you have allowed the baby's aunt to come here and meet him and meet you. Let's just listen to her first before you make that decision."

There was a pause as Tony considered the words. "If I still want to go ahead, what then, Boss?"

"I will have your six," Jethro assured him.

Tony nodded at Ilena. "Ok, set up a meeting with the aunt, please. She has to come here, though. I do not want her trying to snatch Bond at some public place."

Gibbs couldn't help smirking at Tony's fear.

The social worker nodded. "That will be more than fair, and I will be in touch. I think we will have a couple of days before she actually arrives."

She left five minutes later, after slipping upstairs to say good bye to Silas.

After walking her to the door, Tony turned and jogged quickly up the stairs. Bond babbled away in the bathtub, which Abby had filled with mounds of bubbles.

Spying Tony the baby held up his toy duck and squealed, "Bond, come get me! Take me, Bond!"

Grabbing the towel, Tony swung the child from the water and smiled at Abby. "I've got him, Abbs."

She smiled back, a sad expression on her face. "I know."

Drying him quickly, Tony carried him to the room and reveled in the baby's chatter as he snapped him into pajamas and brushed his hair. "Come on and let's brush your teeth, then we can read your book."

Twenty minutes later he tiptoed from the room and jogged downstairs.

Gibbs and Abby regarded him with sympathy.

Abby cast a sideways look at Jethro, who raised his eyebrows. She bid them both good night, claiming that she was too tired to think.

Passing Tony, she reached out and tapped his mouth. "Cheer up, Tony, 'cause we've got to think positively."

The agent turned to Jethro.

His boss regarded him, his expression unreadable.

Tony sat down and rested his forearms on his legs. "What do I do?"

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose but did not answer.

The younger man shook his head and spoke softly. "He needs me, Boss. He does not have anyone to protect him."

Jethro nodded.

Tony continued, "So there is no reason for me to not adopt him. I love him, and he loves me, and I want to make his life a wonderful life where he feels loved every single minute. He had a rotten start- a horrible, unfair start, but I can make up for that."

Gibbs stood up and leaned down to ruffle Tony's hair. "I am proud of you, Anthony."

"So you agree with me?"

"You need to meet Bond's aunt before you do anything or think anything."

"No- absolutely not- there is no reason for her to come here at all. I know what I told Ilena, but now I have had time to consider the circumstances." Tony shook his head determinedly from side to side.

"I will not let her try to ingratiate herself, and she is not coming through that front door." Tony pointed towards the front foyer to illustrate his decision.

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose and then straightened his shoulders. Raising his eyebrows he changed his tone of voice to the one Abby and Tony knew better than to dispute. "She will come here, and we will make her welcome when she arrives. You are going to meet with her."

"Boss!" Tony sputtered, jumping to his feet at his boss's disloyalty. "No, she can not…"

Gibbs held up a hand. "This is not a debate. She is the child's aunt and deserves the chance." The firmness in Jethro's voice demanded obedience.

Tony shook his head in disbelief; the shock of Jethro's words obviously wounded him.

Softening a bit, Gibbs relaxed his tone and tapped Tony under the chin. "I have your six- always, Son. You have to trust me on this, though."

Turning, he too, headed upstairs.

Tony threw himself back into his own seat and spent the next hour anticipating and mentally dissecting obstacles to keeping Bond. His world suddenly had begun to crumble.

Later, he stood a while just watching the baby sleep, the little boy innocently confident that Tony would continue to keep him safe and loved.

The day that Ilena escorted the aunt to the house dawned sunny and glorious. The three adults watched the clock nervously, but Bond, content in his toddler world, raced around the house as he played at one activity after another.

Laila had bought him a white sailor shirt with a navy blue tie and navy blue pants, and he had insisted upon wearing it the morning of the dreaded visit.

Finally tiring of his run around the house, Silas climbed onto his rocking horse and turned to grin at Tony. "Bond likes horses."

Tony crossed the room to him, tilted up the little face, and kissed his nose. "I know you do, just like John Wayne."

When the doorbell rang he hurriedly slid off, racing as hard as his little legs would let him. "Bond wants to open the door!"

Abby stood back and let him, grabbing his hand just as the door swung open. Recognizing Ilena, Bond held out his arms and she leaned down to hug him. "Hey there, Silas. What have you been doing?"

Ignoring the other visitor, he pulled her skirt and demanded, "See Bond's horse."

She followed him, and Abby turned to regard the woman the entire household considered its enemy.


	8. Conflict

Conflict

Despite the fact that she wanted to rob Tony of little Silas, the stranger appeared quiet and unassuming. Dressed in civilian clothes, it was hard to believe such a fragile looking woman could serve as active military. Her hair was a darker blond than Bond's, but was as curly as his. She could not have been more than five feet, four inches tall, and was on the thin side.

Abby ushered them into the living room, where Silas had climbed back on his horse. Introductions followed, but then an awkward silence enveloped them all.

The woman's gaze focused on the little boy.

Bond, sensing the tense atmosphere, slid off of his horse and approached Tony, holding out his forefinger. "Bond boo boo," he insisted.

Tony kissed the fingertip and smiled, pulling the child onto his lap. "I just kissed it and made it all better."

Suddenly the front door opened and the room filled quickly with Tony's support system- Brinna and Jimmy Palmer, Ducky Mallard, Director and Jackie Vance, Tim and Sarah McGee, Ziva David, and Laila and Amira Franks.

Ilena looked around the room and then back at Gibbs.

He had obviously been taken by surprise at the agency response, but she could see a flash of pride cross his face.

Tony took a moment to get control of his emotions before he addressed his colleagues and friends, "I can not believe this, and thank you, all of you."

Chairs were dragged from the kitchen, and all of the guests seated themselves.

Ilena regained her composure and gestured to the aunt. "Let me introduce Marissa Kaden, who would have been here weeks ago, but as we all know, was on a tour of duty. Marissa, let me tell you who all you see here in the living room."

One by one, Ilena made introductions, then looked pointedly at the director when she finished.

Leon Vance offered an explanation from the assembled guests. "Ms. Kaden, allow me to speak for all of us here. We have joined this meeting because we have our ties to NCIS. More than that, though, we have ties to Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. Having known him for years, we are here to offer both a personal reference to his character, as well as our support towards his custody of the child."

Everyone turned to regard Tony, who did not take his eyes off of the child's aunt.

She met Vance's gaze, then turned and addressed Tony softly. "Agent Dinozzo, I have been told over and over, week after week, that my nephew has been in the hands of Superman. The reports say he has been loved, and secure, and happy, and that he has thrived under your care. For all of that, I can never thank you enough, nor could I ever take your place in his heart. I witness that right now."

She turned to regard the child, then spoke again, "I will not reach out a hand to touch Silas until you give me the okay, until you feel in your soul that you can trust me with him."

The assembled guests nodded emphatically at the points she covered.

Marissa continued, her voice soft but firm as she spoke to Tony. "I realize that you probably see me right now as some kidnapper, or threat, and that you must resent me. After all, you have been the only parent this child has known for weeks, now."

Smiling at Silas, who was busy climbing off of Tony's lap to join Amira, she added, "I also can imagine you are thinking that you do not know me and certainly can not trust me with my sister's boy."

Tony shook his head in agreement.

"Right," she continued, pausing while she watched Silas return to place his stuffed lion in Tony's lap for safekeeping. "You deserve to understand the background to where we are now."

Silas tugged at Tony's pant leg. "Bond, Bond take the lion."

Focusing upon the toddler, Tony's entire face softened and he brushed back the child's bangs. "I will, Bond. I have him. You go ahead and play with Amira."

Ilena looked away and then focused on Gibbs. His face reflected his concern. Both of them knew that no matter who took the baby in the end, someone's heart would break.

Abby interrupted, "Marissa, you were going to tell us the background."

So, in the next ten minutes Marissa filled in the blanks of the little boy's life.

"My sister, Adriana, she was just the absolute opposite from a wild child. In fact, my parents used to joke that she was born with a list of goals already in her mind. She excelled at school, always ranked at the top of her class, and never spent an hour of her life irresponsibly. There could not have been a better big sister."

The visitor stopped suddenly and wiped her eyes with annoyance, obviously having hoped to not lose control during the conversation. Abby jumped up and left the room, then returned with a box of tissues which she handed to Marissa.

After rewarding Abby with a shy smile, the narration continued. "I had just graduated from high school and had joined the Navy, and Adriana had completed her sophomore year of college when our parents lost their lives in a head on collision."

She stopped to take a deep breath. "The other driver was drunk."

Murmured condolences followed, and Marissa nodded to acknowledge their empathetic response.

"From that day she changed. It was like her world just collapsed- imploded, I guess. She dropped out of college and began staying alive by working a succession of waitressing jobs. It was in one of those that she met Joey Dowdy, and I knew I would never have my sister back again. Before I even finished boot camp she married the bum though she was pregnant with another man's child. As far as I could tell, he did nothing to keep a roof over their heads, yet he made her keep working until almost her due date. I had shipped out and any time I managed to call to speak to Adriana, he would answer the phone and not let me talk to her. She managed to get a note to me, though, when little Silas was born."

She glanced over at the child and smiled. "He looks like his mama."

Marissa took a breath before continuing the story. "Adriana sent some pictures and wrote that they had moved outside of D.C. By then I had married my fiancé and he and I managed to get tours at the same base. Several months after they moved to D.C., she again sent another note to me, explaining that she had left Dowdy and that she and the baby had moved in with a friend. She wrote that- she wrote that she thought he might try to come after her and kill her, that there had been domestic charges she had filed against him. The last sentence, the p.s. to the letter, begged me to take her baby if anything happened to her."

Marissa stopped and wiped her eyes again while she defended her time delay to Tony. "Agent Dinozzo, please believe that I came as fast as I could. There was initially some time lost locating Adriana's sister- finding me, and then even more time to contact me because I was out on a mission. But now I am here, though."

Tony acknowledged the words, then motioned for her to continue.

She looked towards the baby. "Again, I realize you must be thinking that you do not know me and that you do not want to hand Silas over to some stranger who has, in all honesty, only met him through Kodak."

The child stopped playing with his toy guitar and corrected with indignation, "Bond, James Bond!"

The audience laughed, cutting through some of the room's tension.

Gibbs explained with a grin, "He goes by Bond here."

"Oh," Marissa answered, clearly confused. "I thought that Ilena said Bond is what Silas calls Agent Dinozzo."

"True," Ducky elaborated. "However, in this case, the name is reciprocal."

She laughed softly. "That is too cute, Bond and Bond."

"Yes," Jimmy quipped, "it's a one size fits all name that just applies to the two of them."


	9. Denouement

Denouement

Ilena joined the conversation. "Back to the topic at hand, though, the fact remains that Ms. Kaden exists as the child's only living relative."

Tony bristled immediately, and Jackie Vance interjected hurriedly, "What does that imply? Does that mean the reducing of Agent Dinozzo as persona non grata all of a sudden?"

Bond temporarily quashed the response by abandoning his playing to climb onto Tony's lap. Rubbing his eyes he frowned at the group. Tony kissed him and stood, cradling the child against him.

Silas tucked his head down on Tony's shoulder and the agent softly patted the tiny back. "If you will all excuse us, Bond needs to recharge. He has an appointment with his nap."

Everyone conceded that a nap was the priority and Tony made his way to the stairs.

Gibbs watched Marissa as she followed their departure and noted the longing in her expression.

He caught her eye and gestured towards the stairs.

Still uncertain, she got to her feet but then looked back at the group for confirmation. Ducky urged her, "Go now. You have the opportunity to show him that you care. That will make a difference with Tony."

"Let him see that you will be the mother that baby needs," Laila added.

Gibbs crossed to her side and taking her elbow, steered her towards the steps. "I can promise that he will not turn loose of Bond unless you convince him that the child will never lack for love if he turns him over to you."

Marissa absorbed the words and climbed to the top floor.

Watching her figure disappear, Ilena shook her head, emotionally compromised at the situation in front of them. "I have rarely seen a more capable father than Tony, and I have never felt so torn about following the letter of the law."

Abby reached out and patted her arm. "We know."

The door to Tony's room stood ajar, and Marissa paused at the doorway, reluctant to proceed until invited.

The agent sat on the bed stroking the little boy's hair and gently rubbing his back, singing a soft lullabye about baby's boats and silver moons.

Noting her presence, Tony did not interrupt the nap ritual, but did point towards the chair in the corner of the room.

Thumb in mouth and clutching his stuffed dog, Silas slid into sleep.

She sat down, leaning forward to appreciate all of the signs of a toddler throughout the room- toys and stuffed animals, an array of books, and little hangers filled with outfits by the closet.

When Silas finally fell asleep, Tony slid off of the bed and covered him with a Curious George blanket, adjusting it to make sure the child would not get cold. Ruffling the baby's hair and kissing the baby's cheek, he directed his undivided attention to Marissa.

"Why are you here? I made it plain to DFACS that this no longer exists as a foster care situation. Now it has become an adoption issue." Tony turned his back as he began placing stacks of the child's clothes into dresser drawers.

She responded immediately. "I wanted to see how you would like for me to care for him."

Tony slid the drawer shut and turned to regard her. "The baby deserves a stable home, and love. I can give him that- I have given him that for weeks now."

"I know," she conceded.

"He is not going to be afraid, and he is not going to ever spend a single moment feeling he is unloved. Not a single second…."

"Not a second, I promise you." Marissa's expression changed to longing.

"I meant with me," Tony sighed. "Look, I sympathize with you, but the truth is that this child has been mine for weeks now. I have no intention of abandoning him, much less of turning him over to a complete stranger he does not trust."

She stood up and crossed to his side. "Help him trust me, then."

Shaking his head, Tony remarked with exasperation, "You are persistent! Did you hear what I just said?"

"I did." Marissa smiled slightly and reached up to put a hand over his. "I did, but I want you to tell me what I have to do to get you to let me prove my sincerity. Please, please just allow me to show you that I can take care of that beautiful boy there."

Tony's voice did not hide his agony. "And what if you can take care of him? That does not mean that could turn into a better parent than I can. You do not suddenly get super skills at child rearing."

Marissa took her time before she conceded his point, her voice low. "True, Agent Dinozzo, true, but this beautiful little guy possesses all that I have left of my sister- all that I have left of my own family."

Her pronouncement slammed into him, definitely impacting Tony's defenses, and he regarded her with sympathy.

She resumed, "Look, you have every right to fight me for custody of Silas. Believe it or not, I understand your trepidation completely. What I would wish for the three of us, though, is that you weigh what is best for him in the long run, as the years progress, with his immediate here and now."

With that, she dropped her hand and crossed to the bed, sitting gently on the edge and reaching out to caress her nephew for the first time.

Softly brushing back the toddler's curls she whispered, "Adriana lives on through this little guy, and seeing his face I realize what a precious gift he is, and that he warrants a wonderful life. You have protected him and nurtured him and guaranteed him security and love. I see that, and I think that Adriana would want her son brought up by you, Agent Dinozzo. As much as I love him and want to bring him up as my child- in my heart, you are the better parent. I am going to yield to you. I will not fight you for Silas."

Gingerly sliding off of the bed, she crossed to the door and slipped into the hall.

Absorbing the stunning turn of events, Tony massaged his temples, then hurriedly followed her.

She had reached the bottom of the stairs when he interceded. "Marissa, wait, please, I want to speak to you."

Sounds of conversation drifted from the living room. Evidently, the NCIS group had stayed to provide moral support.

Marissa waited for him to join her. "I think I have overstayed my welcome here."

Tony placed a hand on her arm and corrected her. "No, no you can remain here as long as you like."

"Why? I just told you that you won." She placed a finger to her lips to signal that she had finished speaking. "Despite my choice of career, I am far from emotionally immune. I really, really, do not want to remain in this house to have my heart shattered any more over Silas."

"Please, just listen, ok?" Tony steered her to the kitchen, away from the others. "My whole motive in this has been to fight for that baby's right to a good life, to love, and to family, and security. When you showed up here I wanted to convince myself that you would not care about my little Bond, and that you just wanted to appear altruistic by swooping in to save your sister's orphaned child."

She shook her head slowly, contradicting the claim.

Tony took a deep breath. "I have changed my mind, though. Now I understand."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Tony paused, then clarified, "it means that Silas needs you as much as you need him. It means that I love that little fellow upstairs enough to tell you that I will give him to you. All of my life I have searched for security, for mother's love, for belonging, and have always managed to come up short. Honestly, I absolutely do not want that for Bond, I refuse to have him shortchanged."

Marissa began to softly cry, realizing the gift handed to her.

Tony reached up and used a fingertip to wipe some of the tears. Gently taking her chin in his hands he whispered, "Do not cry, Marissa. You have a little boy upstairs who needs you right now."

_Exactly one week later,_ Tony stood pressed against the airport gate witnessing the plane carrying Marissa and Silas taxiing down the asphalt runway.

His heart shattered within him.

The past seven days had exhausted him emotionally.

Step by step, day by day, and hour by hour, he had relinquished the care of Bond to Marissa, gradually minimizing his role with the child as she maximized hers.

Nothing, though, not one single hour of the hours preceding the departure, had prepared him for the devastation he felt now.

Clenching his jaw and ramming his hands into the pockets of his corduroy pants, he threaded his way past travelers, gates, and corridors to the airport's exterior and then to the parking lot.

Gibbs leaned against the car and spotting his protégé, raised his eyebrows in question.

"Gone," he confirmed, pointing towards the horizon as he reached his boss. Catching sight of the leftover plume of exhaust streaking the horizon, he shivered.

Jethro reached out a hand and tapped Tony under the chin. "Hey, I'm proud of you, Anthony. That took an incredible amount of courage and strength."

"The name's Bond, James Bond," Tony corrected, smiling slightly as he opened the car door.


End file.
